comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep10 Progeny)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens with Rip visiting Rory in the brig. Rip apologizes to Rory for bringing him on their journey and that he gave Snart the order to "take care of" Rory when his criminal tendencies threatened their mission. While Rip says that Rory's grudge should be with him instead of Snart, Rory replies that he wants to kill both of them. Rip preps the rest of their team for their undercover journey into the Kasnia Conglomerate, a country/corporate hybrid in 2147. Rip explains that Kasnia is the foothold from which Savage takes control of the future and that Gideon traced Savage's initial meeting with Kasnia's stockholders. Sara says that if they're going to the future, they should probably invite "the nerd twins": Ray and Stein. Stein is predictably impressed with the future, although Rip warns him that the future is about to get very dark. In five years (2152), a dictator named Degaton will unleash the Armageddon virus on Kasnia, killing most of the population. Rip's explanation is interrupted by several automated versions of Ray's ATOM suit, which stops a burglary. Ray wants to investigate how Kasnia turned his suit autonomous, while Rip takes Snart and Sara to infiltrate Kasnia's stockholder meeting. Rip gets into the meeting by putting in some special contact lenses, but he can't bring Sara or Snart with him. At the meeting, Savage argues that the population needs to be culled to stop growing food riots, but Kasnia's leader, Herr Degaton, resists his suggestion. After the meeting, Savage meets up with Degaton's son: Per Degaton, who clearly looks up to Savage as a mentor. Back at the Waverider, Rip explains in five years, Per Degaton prepares the world for Savage's rise to power by unleashing the Armageddon virus. After the world is weakened, Savage betrays Degaton and then conquers the world. Snart suggests that the best way to stop Savage's plan is to kill Per Degaton before he can rise to power himself. The team debates the merits of Snart's plan, with most of the team siding against Snart (because they're all heroes). However, Rip seems persuadable, although he's eventually convinced to simply remove Per Degaton from the timeline via a good ol' fashioned kidnapping. While part of team volunteers to kidnap a child, the other half of the team decides to create a distraction by sabotaging Kasnia's army of ATOM robots. Meanwhile, Kendra seems worried about something, but Ray can't figure out what's wrong. She has a flashback to the 1920s, when she had the same feeling of dread, but she decides not to flee because she doesn't want to abandon Carter and their son. Sara, Snart and Rip begin their plan to kidnap Degaton. Sara snipes one of Degaton's bodyguard detail so that Rip can replace him, then grabs Degaton when Snart attacks the rest of the guards, causing a distraction. Ray, Stein and Jackson visit Kasnia's robot facility, when they discover that it's actually a future version of Palmer Technology, led by Ray's descendant Rachel Turner. Ray is pretty distraught that he's the creator of a future army of robots, but Jackson is more impressed that Ray had a child in the past. Ray said that the only person he was intimate with before he left had recently cut off contact, which he realizes was probably because she was pregnant with his child. As Ray broods about his supposed child, he bumps into Kendra and promptly blows her off. Kendra then has a flashback about her getting cold feet in the 1920s about switching identities, as it's unfair to their child. In the medical bay, Sara and Rip watch Degaton sleep (and find out that Gideon can monitor people's dreams), but Gideon informs Rip that kidnapping Degaton doesn't change the timeline at all. While Rip's convinced that killing Degaton is the only option, Sara convinces him that even Degaton can be changed. Having given a motivational speech about change, Sara visits Rory in the brig. Sara confides to Rory that Snart is a loyal friend, and that he shouldn't abandon that friendship so easily. Rory doesn't seem convinced, but tells Sara that killing a child isn't very hero-like. Back in Kasnia, Savage approaches Degaton's father and reveals he knows who kidnapped Degaton and that he can get Degaton back because they're "squeamish" about death. Sure enough, Rip frees Degaton and then takes off in the jump ship to places unknown. The rest of the team are convinced that Rip is going to kill Degaton, but Rip tells the boy that he's bringing Degaton home to his father. Meanwhile, Kendra has another flashback, where she and Carter tell their son the truth about Vandal Savage and how they've met. In the present day, Kendra tells Ray that she's been having flashes about Carter. She admits to Ray that she feels like she's cheating on Carter with Ray. She then gets Ray to talk about his previously unknown child and his future army of robots. While they're finally being honest with one another, their relationship is thrown into question... again. Sara talks to Snart about Rory and says he needs to clear the air about marooning him in the past. Rip takes Degaton to a lake outside of Kasnia. After talking about his son, Rip pulls a gun on Degaton, but Degaton says that he won't kill him because he's showing weakness in his eyes (a lesson he learned from Savage). Sure enough, Rip puts down his gun, but tells Degaton that Savage will one day betray him and that the look in his eyes isn't weakness, it's goodness. Rip implores Degaton to be the man that his father wants him to be instead of a pawn for Savage and then walks away. Kendra has a flash of Savage and realizes that he's coming. Moments later, Degaton's forces attack the Waverider, forcing the team to leave the ship to fight. Ray gets shot out of the sky by the ATOM robots and realizes that he can't fight the robots head on. Instead, he and Kendra head to Palmer Tech to shut down the robot army from the control center. At the control center, he discovers that his "descendant" actually came from his brother's line (meaning that he's not a father), but convinces her to shut down the robot army anyways. Savage takes Sara captive, but Rip shows up with Degaton and offers an exchange. Both Degaton and Savage recommend that they kill the team, but Degaton's father makes the exchange and allows the team to go in peace. Back on the Waverider, Snart finally has his "talk" with Rory. Snart says that the only way to settle things is with their fists, and offers to open up the brig so they can have a fight to the death. Kendra and Ray seem to patch things up after Kendra tells Ray that Carter was in his past, but Ray is her future. Degaton meets up with Savage to resume his studies, and Savage tells him the Greek myth of Oedipus (which involves patricide) and hands him a knife to kill his father. Back on the ship, Gideon tells Rip that their actions actually accelerated Savage's rise to power in Kasnia. While Rory beats the living snot out of Snart, he can't bring himself to kill Rory. Rory then tells Snart and the rest of the team that they're all dead anyways, because the Time Masters have sent the Hunters, a group of time traveling assassins to finish the job Chronos started. Their only option: to run. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Hawkman Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Vandal Savage Category:Per Degaton